


Stolen Kisses

by nychus



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, Fluff, Gen, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis has been giving Ignis kisses from a very young age.





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 IgNoct Week 2018! Simple Prompt: Stolen Kisses
> 
> (my fic title is so creative :P)

The first couple of times it happened, Marguerite assumed she had dropped them while watching the boys and they’d rolled under some piece of furniture. After the fourth lost thimble, however, she began to suspect one of them was nicking them.

“Ignis?”

“Yes, ma’am?” he was on his way to play with Noctis after his lessons and the nurse met him in the hall. He was nervous because she had never done this before.

“You don’t happen to know where my thimbles have been running off to, do you?”

The boy’s face fell. “I was wondering where he got them,” Ignis murmured.

“Noctis has been taking them?” Marguerite asked.

“Yes, ma’am. We read Peter Pan the other day and I think he liked the idea of thimbles being kisses. I will return them to you tomorrow.”

Marguerite smiled. “Keep them, Ignis. It’s such a sweet gesture. I’ll just be sure to carry more with me.”

“Are you sure?” Ignis asked.

“Very sure.”

The amount of thimbles that wound up in Ignis’s possession over the years dwindled after the Marilith attack. Before, Ignis would get a new thimble every month or so; sometimes Noctis would hand them to him directly and other times they’d be placed among Ignis’s things.

After the Marilith attack, Ignis only received a couple of thimbles before they stopped all together. It wasn’t surprising. The innocence was gone from Noctis after that horrible event and his source for the thimbles had died trying to protect him. Ignis had been amazed he got even one afterward. The first was for his eleventh birthday and the second was found at the bottom of his school bag over a year after that.

Ignis figured that Noctis had completely forgotten about the thimbles, but he never could. He had kept each and every one inside an old cigar box he’d found in an antique shop while shopping with his uncle. It, along with Ton Ton, where two of his most prized possessions. In fact, the little tonberry sat on top of the box protecting it.

For the prince’s sixteenth birthday, he was allowed his own apartment in the city, away from the Citadel. Part of the agreement for that was Ignis needed to be close and so Ignis found himself a new home a block away from Noctis. After the prince had been settled in, he’d come over to Ignis’s place to help unpack.

“Hey, it’s Ton Ton,” Noctis said, pulling the well-loved toy out of a box. He stared at the tonberry with a fond look on his face, probably thinking of Carbs, the stuffed carbuncle that had been lost in the same attack that changed his life. “Oh, what’s this?”

Noctis set Ton Ton aside and picked up the cigar box. When he opened it and saw all the thimbles, his mouth fell open and he looked over at Ignis. “You kept them?”

“All of them,” Ignis answered.

“Why?” The tone of Noctis’s voice was hard to place. It felt somewhere between happiness and sadness with a lot of disbelief mixed in.

“Because they were from you,” he said simply. “My little box of kisses.”

“Stolen kisses,” Noctis said, looking back down at the box. “Anytime Marguerite brought sewing with her, I’d steal one. She never seemed to run out.”

“She was aware you were taking them and giving them to me.”

“Of course she was,” Noctis smiled. “I’m sure you told her.”

Ignis shrugged, “She asked.” For a moment, he watched Noctis. He then quietly asked, “Did you have two before the attack?”

“Yeah, my last two. I couldn’t bear to try to find others and after a while I couldn’t bear to keep them.”

“Is that why the last one was unceremoniously dropped in my school bag?”

“Yeah, I kinda figured you would just throw it away,” Noctis admitted.

“Never.”

Ignis slid from the chair he was sitting on to sit next to Noctis on the floor. The prince leaned into his body while passing the box over.

“Maybe I should start giving you thimbles again,” Noctis said with a little hum.

“I’ll always accept any kisses you give.”

“You do realize you just agreed to let me steal things, right?” Noctis said with a sly grin.

“And you realize you could actually buy thimbles,” Ignis lightly chided.

“Where’s the fun in that?” the prince laughed and Ignis joined in. As their chuckles died down, Noctis said, “Any kisses I give, you’ll accept?”

“That is what I said.”

There was a few seconds that passed before Noctis turned his head and leaned up just enough to plant his lips on Ignis. It was a very quick kiss, over before Ignis could even blink. When Noctis leaned back, he was biting his lip and watching Ignis’s face.

Ignis shifted enough so that it wasn’t difficult to look Noctis in the eyes. “Noct, really?”

“Right, yeah, sorry, sorry, it’s just…” Noctis started stuttering and made like he was going to get up from the floor and away from Ignis.

But Ignis quickly placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

“Noctis.”

“Yeah?” his voice sounded so small.

“If we are going to move to that type of kiss, I expect better quality,” Ignis said.

There were a few blinks of blue eyes before Ignis’s words seemed to register. Then a smile crept cross his lips and he met Ignis part way as the other leaned down. This kiss was much better. Soft, sweet, and the promise for so much more.

“There we go,” Ignis said, leaning his head against Noctis’s.

“I’m kind of surprised you aren’t freaking out on me,” Noctis said. He would never have thought Ignis would just go with it. He always thought it would be a hard battle to fight, one that made Ignis realize he didn’t care about propriety or the like.

“Give it time,” Ignis laughed. He didn’t think he was serious. Not really. But in the middle of that night he woke in a cold sweat, horrified. Immediately he called Noctis and started ranting about all the reasons what they did was wrong and should never have happened.

Noctis listened patiently and when Ignis stopped to draw a breath, he said, “There’s my Specs,” which just set Ignis off once again.


End file.
